1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile stations which operate in wireless communication networks, and more particularly to user interface methods and apparatus for processing voice call requests from a mobile station in response to communication conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones or mobile e-mail devices, sometimes experience poor or no service under certain degraded radio frequency (RF) coverage conditions. In these conditions, a user of the mobile device may be unaware of the poor or no service and unwittingly attempt to initiate a voice call from the mobile device. In this situation, the voice call request will be denied. The user may not immediately be aware when service has been restored and, in some cases, the user may forget to reattempt the voice call even when service has been restored.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to simplify the user interface of the mobile communication device for processing denied voice call requests for convenience and ease-of-use so as to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.